nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiyō Alternate Energy
Malipa Newhaven, Kings; 2 Cedar Street, East River Newhaven, Kings | profit = }} Taiyō Alternate Energy (TAE) is a Lovian electrical improvement company founded in 2012 by Taiyō no Eisei that improves appliances and finds alternate energy sources for powering Lovia. TAE has proposed using nuclear fusion to produce large amounts of energy to Lovia without producing nuclear waste once it is perfected, gathering electricity from the ionosphere, using solar panels, trash burning plants, geothermal plants, and conserving energy by using osmotic energy in order to get the maximum amount of electricity into the hands of the citizens. Environmental Policies TAE supports solar power, osmotic power, pumped storage, nuclear fusion (once perfected), and the ionosphere as valid sources of energy to power Lovia. In order to live up to Lovian standards, TAE has vowed to lobby against all fossil fuel energy. The company doesn't plan to build any nuclear fusion plants until they can be used in a green, effective way. Eisei stated in a recent speech, "We will not build nuclear fusion power plants until we have found a way to isolate them from the environment while keeping the plants safe for the citizens." Although TAE is a conservative company, they find that going green will protect the welfare of Lovia's environment and citizens, and they see nothing wrong with the idea. TAE attempts to find all possible ways to produce energy without harming others. Goals The primary goals of TAE are as follows: * Finding new energy sources * Improving efficiency of current energy sources * Making electricity cheaper for citizens * Silencing wind mills * Finding new ways to use electricity in our society * Improving appliances and electronic devices in Lovia * Providing green energy to Truth Island Algae Facility In November, 2012, TAE began an algae facility on Truth Island to begin planting algae to produce energy, create a more oxygen rich, low carbon atmosphere, lower pollution, stabilize milk, and create fertilizer, edible algae, and bio-degradable plastic. TAE is using similar technology to burning trash to create green energy, and is already creating energy for the Lovian citizens. The facility researches ways to get the most out of the algae they use to create a more reliable energy source, and more efficient way to eliminate green house gasses. Biofuel Facility During 2012 elections, Eisei began building a Biofuel facility to produce E10 to E100 fuel from ethanol biofuel. TAE is planning to spread the use of ethanol biofuel to everyday car usage to reduce car air pollution. Truth Island development TAE began implementing Algae facilities on Truth Island as well as pumped storage, tidal, and osmotic power plants on the shores of the island in late 2012. The new plants began providing energy to citizens in late October of 2014. Citizens have reported satisfied reviews from the plants' energy. Offshore wind park In 2017, TAE also opened an offshore wind park near Truth Island with the help of Libertan dredging and land reclamation company Faber. The park consists of 16 turbines with a capacity of 62 megawatt (MW). Category:Company Category:Energy Category:Malipa